


A special day

by Ritsu_chi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday Party, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_chi/pseuds/Ritsu_chi
Summary: It will soon be her master's birthday and Myosotis doesn't really know what to do for her.
Relationships: Myosotis/Ceroe
Kudos: 2





	A special day

Well. That had been a very unproductive week. No matter how much Myosotis thought, she still couldn't come up with a plan for her master's birthday. Nothing seemed pretty enough, fancy enough or useful enough to make a decent present. She did think about getting her master a diamond necklace but she couldn't find any in the underworld and she hadn't enough energy to become tangible. She did think about asking Oxalis to get the necklace but let's be reasonable. A doll will never be able to steal anything. Even a haunted one. And Hellébore wasn't even an option. Too sweet.

So she was stuck. And the birthday was coming up way too fast. 

Right now, Ceroe was sleeping peacefully and Myosotis was right next to her, squatting down Russian style and staring at her. Maybe if she stared long and hard enough with her only eye, she would come up with a plan. Ceroe deserved something awesome, something special just like her. After all her master deserved it. She was always so sweet and caring and not only to her demonic self, no, to everyone. And even if that made Myosotis incredibly jealous, she couldn't help but respect and envy that quality. 

Ceroe was an angel, there was absolutely no other ways to put it, and Myosotis still wondered to this day how she ended up summoning a demon as horrific as her or why she hadn't tried to get rid of her yet. Maybe someday she'll tell the demon. Maybe. 

Myosotis was still in deep thoughts when suddenly something caught her attention. A thought. A simple thought that suddenly developed into much more. It started small but it grew quickly into a fully fleshed plan. She had what looked like an idea for a present but she definitely couldn't do it alone. She moved her skeleton like body in order to stand up, the black feathers on top of her head rubbing against the ceiling as she made her way to the window. She looked outside. It was dark. Probably about 3 AM. The demon turned back towards her master and whispered a quiet "I'll be back soon" before opening a portal and jumping right into it. 

Opening portals to other dimensions was Myosotis' special talent, it helped her to travel across the country in the blink of an eye. It also served as some sort of trash can where she would send her dead master's souls after they die. And then she would use them as puppets to help her grab onto things in the real world. The blended suffering of those souls added to Myosotis' demonic powers could very easily cross the barrier from the spiritual world where they all lived to the tangible world. Those souls would take the form of shadowy hands and arms that would try to grab onto things before pulling them in with them. A rather unhappy fate if you wabted Myosotis' opinion.

When she came out of the portal, she was in front of a window of a small apartment, at the other side of town. She stared through the glass, too tired to knock or to try to make any noises. Soon she spotted a very small girl, with crimson hair and eight round eyes completely pitched black. Hellébore. Another demon at the service of a human. She was very sweet and innocent, the kind of girl you would protect at all cost. It was just a little sad that her touch caused everything to decay in an instant. The only things seemingly not concerned by this curse was herself and her creation as well as bugs so as a result she grew fond of them really quickly. Nowadays, if she wasn't with her master, you would find her, discussing with a spider or playing with a dragonfly.

Myosotis kept staring at her until Hellébore noticed her. And let's say that it was hard not to spot a figure two meters high with a single glowing eye in the centre of the face. Especially when that eye is staring at you. Hellébore flinched quite a bit before finally making her way to the window and carefully opening it with a tissue.

-H-hi Myosotis.

-Hello..

She responded barely above a whisper. Myosotis was a very quiet demon, she didn't especially like to talk, mostly because she wasn't sure it sounded that good, so she was always very concise almost cold.

-You scared me for a second. I thought it was a big bad guy or something of the sort. 

-No, no.. just me.

-Did you need my help for anything ?

-Well... yea actually.

Myosotis leaned down and explained in simple words what her plan was and what Hellébore could do to help. The small girl's eyes started to sparkle. 

-That's so sweet- of course you can count on me ! I'll ask help from Oxalis and maybe my master too if he's not too occupied. But no worries, everything will be ready on time, you can count on me !

-That would be lovely. Thank you..

-No problems !

A small wave, another portal and Myosotis was gone. Only to reappear in front of a lovely house. Nobody seemed downstairs so the demon started to tap onto the window. Still nothing. Myosotis closed her eye only for a big mouth full of teeth to appear instead. She started to lick the glass while banging more forcefully on the window. Soon enough, a girl ran down the stairs, half ablaze and clearly fuming. Kira's here. Finally. Myosotis stopped licking the window before she turned her eye back to normal

-WowowWOW ! OH COME ON ! MYO ! We washed the windows, like, three days ago !

-We..?

-Yeah ! Me and Alph. Why do you even look so surprised ?

Alph, or rather Alpheratz was Kira's master but really Myo couldn't help but wonder who was the real master between the two. Kira only obeyed him half of the time. And only for things she wanted to do. Still it was funny to see them together because Kira was very obviously as hopelessly in love with Alpheratz as Myosotis was with Ceroe. 

-...Ye did it too ?

-Well. Alph did it and I cheered for him from the sofa. So yes. I did it too.

Bingo. She doesn't change. 

-I don't like that look- err whatever- Why are you even here anyway ? Don't you have to, like, sleep ? 

-..Well I wanted ye to help me with-

-Wow, stop right there I don't take requests honey. I'm very busy. Especially with all those assholes that Alpheratz have at work. So yeah sorry not sorry you'll have to pass up on my services. Especially if you don't count on paying me. 

-...It's fo' Sheroe...

A moment of silent passed where the two only stared at each other.

-Fuck. What do you need me to do ?

Works everytime. As much as she didn't like Kira's close friendship with her master, it made Ceroe happy so the demon could tolerate it. Myosotis explained once more what she intended to do for her master as well as the role she wanted Kira to play in it. 

-I see.. well I guess I'll do it if I don't have another choice. 

-Thank you..

-No problems. Just. Stop. Licking. The. Fucking. Windows. Please.

-I'll try.. Maybe.

Kira shook her head in despair before turning on her heels and going back upstairs. Myosotis stayed without moving for a minute or twp before creating a last portal back to home. They had a week to prepare everything. It was such a long time and simultaneously such a short amount of time. The demon walked up to her master's bed and gently placed one strand of her behind Ceroe's ear. It had to be perfect. Myosotis sat back down next to the bed. Patiently waiting for her master to wake up. 

***

Hellébore started to work on her part right away. Creating a thin yet resistant white thread from the palm of her hands, that they transformed into cute little hearts, flowers and stars. With the help of the haunted doll, her master, and a few hundreds of spiders , they created thousands upon thousands of those little things. Just like Myosotis requested. It took all week. Whenever she could, Myosotis would come to help them with this tedious work. Sometimes, Kira would come as well and land a hand. It was a hassle but it worked. 

At night, Kira would meet up with yet another demon, a spiky dragon covered in black and grey scales by the name of Shika. Together, they would create heavy clouds and place them in the sky. That's the perks of being able to manipulate water and fire. You can create unlimited clouds. And with Shika's wings, it's easier to manipulate them. By the third day, the sky was covered by grey fluffy clouds.

When the birthday finally arrived, everything was ready and everyone was in position. Kira, Hellébore and Oxalis were on Shika's back, waiting for the big show to begin, Myosotis was a nervous wreck, constantly switching from staring at the sky with her eye or growling with her mouth wide open. Stress and presssure really wasn't a good combo on her but whatever. It's for Ceroe, she could take it. She was glad that Alpheratz accepted to distract Ceroe for the whole day so that Myosotis could calmly freak out on her own without ruining the big surprise. 

When Ceroe finally arrived to the field, everything seemed to freeze in place for Myosotis. Okay. Okay. Don't screw this up.

-Are you alright dear ?

-Yea.. I'm okay..

-You seem.. tense ?

-...That's because there's somethin' I wanna show ye.

There was the signal, Shika flew off immediately with the three ladies on his back. They each held a big bag filled with stars and hearts of different size and shape. A few more bags were help in the air by the lost souls of Myosotis' portal, hidden in the clouds. And to distract the beautiful human, Myosotis swept her master off her feet and held her close to herself. She hoped that Ceroe didn't mind too much her thin and bony body and that the fluffy feathers she had on her chest were making up for it. 

-Today is yer birthday...

-It is.

-And I wanted to do somethin' special...

-Ah ?

Myosotis opened a portal right by her feet with a swift movement of the hand.

-a h.

The portals were as black as charcoal and Myo never really talked about them in a positive way, she could only guess that Ceroe would be worried. "I won't drop you in there, you're too precious to me to end up like the others did" was the first thing that Myosotis caught herself thinking. Argh- that sounded awfully soapy. Whatever. It's still what she believed. She held Ceroe a little closer to herself before jumping in. Which was a little reassuring for her master. 

Ceroe would soon discover that it was in fact a gateway to the same place she had been standing on except that it was about 2 kilometers above, above the clouds. It took her a second to understand what was actually happening to her as they both started to fall. But it wasn't exactly a free fall, it was easy to understand that Myosotis' long cloak of feather was slowing down the fall, it looked more like they were slowly floating down, which made it much more enjoyable. All of the demons hidden in the clouds started to empty their bags. Since Ceroe and Myo were still above the clouds, it gave enough time for Hellébore to gather all of the butterfly in the area and for Kira to light up every single piece of thread with blue flames in a snap. The little figures weren't quite consumed by the fire which meant that not only did they keep their shape but they also didn't produce any smoke. 

When finally Ceroe and her demon crossed the sea of clouds, they were met with an enchanting view of hearts and stars gently falling from the sky as they were doing, lighten up by blue flames which contrasted nicely with the dusk behind them. And between the flames were fluttering butterflies of all colours and sizes. For the final touch, Shika flew above the clouds to let Kira create a gigantic flame, the size of two fields of football lining up. Which created a beautiful stained glass effect on the clouds and what was below. It was all absolutely gorgeous and Myosotis was quite satisfied with the result, she glanced at her master which was just as amazed as she dreamed her to be. Good. The last moments of the fall were quite peaceful, they enjoyed it in silence. 

Myosotis landed on her feet, rather gracefully considering her stature and put Ceroe down not long after.

-...Happy birthday Sheroe...

-Aw dear.. that was all so beautiful, I can't believe you went through all of this trouble just for me.. you didn't have to do all of that.

\- ...I didn' have to..?

-Of course not sweetie, it's not because I'm your master that you ha-

-..But I wanted to...

Ceroe got caught of guard and stayed silent a few seconds, starting to feel small droplets of water gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

-..That's the sweetest gift anyone ever gave me. Thank you very much Myo

-It was my pleasure, cutie pie...

Ceroe gave her a big hug before taking her hand and going back to the apartment where they just cuddled and ate cake for the rest of the night. 

♡ The end ♡

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the story of how Kira and Alph didn't fuck for the next following week. Because the last big flame was Kira's idea and even though Hellébore warned her it was a bad idea, she did it anyway. She didn't have the energy to even lift a finger for the next 5 days. Though she still says it was worth it


End file.
